fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Placek z Dunderkami
|odcinekpokrewny = "Tajemnica Buforda" |premierapolska = |kolejnoscemisji = 151}} Fineasz i Ferb wyruszają na poszukiwanie jagód do słynnego ciasta ich mamy. W tym czasie Pepe idzie do Drusselstein, by spotkać Dundersztyca. Doktor wraca do rodzinnej miejscowości, by odnowić swoje prawo jazdy. Chce jechać z dziobakiem, bo z nim czuje się bezpieczniej. Z kolei Fretka jest przekonana, że znalazła rozwiązanie problemu przyłapania braci. Idzie do biblioteki poszukać czegoś o znikających przedmiotach, gdy nagle spotyka Vanessę. Fretka idzie z nią do Spółki Zło w celu znalezienia książki. Fabuła left|200px Fretka siedzi w swoim pokoju pytając "fenomen" czemu wynalazki Fineasza i Ferba znikają i prosi o znak. Nagle z półki nad Fretką spada książka od Fizyki z 4 klasy. Fretka czyta jeden z cytatów z książki i dowiaduje się, się najlepszą metodą na zrozumienie wszelkich zachodzących zjawisk jest podejście naukowe. Tymczasem Fineasz i Ferb są w kuchni. Linda pyta się chłopców czy chcą placek. Fineasz odpowiada, że Placek z Dunderkami jest ich ulubionym ciastem. Niestety skończyły się Dunderki. Fineasz zaczyna sprawdzać w internecie, gdzie można dostać Dunderki. Dowiadują się, że Dunderki pochodzą z Drusselstein. Ferb tłumaczy co to za miasto i gdzie się ono znajduje. Fineasz już wie co będą dzisiaj robić z Ferbem i pyta się gdzie jest Pepe. Pepe tymczasem dostaje paczkę od Majora Monograma, która została dostarczona przez drzwi wejściowe. W paczce jest list ze zdjęciem Majora Monograma, który informuje Pepe, że wysłali go tydzień temu. Mówi też, że nową misją Pepe jest odbyć podróż do Drusselstein. Następnie list ulega samozniszczeniu. Na podwórku Izabela pyta się co robią chłopcy. Fineasz odpowiada, że tworzą trebuszet by dostać się do Europy. Fineasz dziwi się skąd Izabela zna budowę trebuszetu. Izabela pokazuje swoje odznaki i twierdzi, że ma odznakę oblężniczą oraz, że zdobyła ją jako pierwszą. right|200px Tymczasem Fretka szuka w bibliotece książki o naukowych dochodzeniach i znikających przedmiotach, aby przyłapać braci. Bibliotekarka mówi, że została wypożyczona przez Heizna Dundersztyca. Vanessa w tym czasie też odwiedziła bibliotekę i potwierdza to co powiedziała bibliotekarka, a także mówi, że jej ojcem jest Heinz, a ona ma na nazwisko Dundersztyc. Fretka sądzi, że nazwisko Dundersztyc jest pochodzenia Chińskiego. Vanessa mówi, że pochodzi z Drusselstein i chce pomóc Fretce w szukaniu książki. Idą we dwie do Spółki Zło. Dundersztyc przyjeżdża do Drusselstein, gdzie spotyka Pepe. Jednak Dundersztyc nie ma złych zamiarów chce tylko odnowić swoje stare prawo jazdy. Pyta się Pepe czy może mu towarzyszyć, na co Pepe się zgadza. left|200pxNa podwórku Fineasz, Ferb i Izabela zaraz zostaną wystrzeleni z katapulty do Drusselstein. Baljeet ma uruchomić maszynę, która sprawi, że Danville i niemiecki land będą blisko siebie, co pozwoli im na szybkie dotarcie tam. Wreszcie ją uruchamia, a Fineasz, Ferb oraz Izabela znajdują się już w Drusselstein. Fineasz wraz z przyjaciółmi znajduje stoisko z Dunderkami. Sprzedawca informuje, że Dunderki nie są już rozprowadzane po innych krajach przez to, że maszyna, która była napędzana na początku przez króliki a potem przez kozy. Niestety, kozy, które były przypięte do maszyny szły w inną stronę niż działała maszyna. To spowodowało, że maszyna nie mogła nic transportować. Sprzedawca wyjaśnia, że pół mieszkańców chce by kozy szły w prawą stronę a druga połowa szła w lewą stronę. Fineasz, Ferb oraz Izabela postanawiają pomóc. right|200px Dundersztyc przychodzi do biura gdzie są wymieniane prawa jazdy. Recepcjonistka informuje go, że musi zdać go ponownie. Dundersztycowi się to nie podoba, boi się. Łapie za rękę Pepe i wychodzą na próbę. Vanessa i Fretka znajdują się w tym czasie w Spółce Zło. Fretka zauważa mnóstwo wynalazków ojca Vanessy, nie wiedząc, że służą do niecnych celów. Fretka mówi, że ma braci, którzy ciągle coś budują. Vanessa dziwi się, że z nimi wytrzymuje. Nieświadomie uruchamiają inatory. Fineasz, Ferb i Izabela próbują pogodzić obie strony lecz im się to nie udaje. Fineasz pyta Izabelę, czy nie chce może dostać kolejnej odznaki negocjatorki. left|200px Tymczasem Dundersztyc w towarzystwie Pepe próbuje odnowić swoje prawo jazdy i zaczyna się piosenka Drusselsteiński Na Prawko Nasz Walc. Fretka widzi na balkonie inator Dundersztyca myśląc, że to teleskop i widzi przez niego jej dom. Widzi także wynalazek Dudersztyca i dzwoni od razu do mamy, sądząc, że to wynalazek chłopców. Każe jej wyjrzeć przez okno by zobaczyła wynalazek. Fretka nieświadomie uruchamia inator przez co wynalazek znika. Zdenerwowana Fretka wychodzi a Vanessa dziwi się z tego powodu. Tymczasem Fineasz, Ferb i Izabela tłumaczą pokłóconym stroną jak rozwiązać problem maszyny. Ferb przy użyciu piły ucina kawałek wału co powoduje, że obie strony zgadzają się ze sobą w końcu. Fineasz, Ferb wraz z Izabelą szykują się do powrotu i dostają Dunderki. Baljeet uruchamia maszynę i Fineasz wraz z Ferbem i Izabelą są już w domu. Mieszkańcy Drusselstein decydują się ogłosić ten dzień "Dniem Fineasza i Ferba". right|200pxNagle zaczynają się kłócić o'' "Dzień Ferba i Fineasza"'' lub "Dzień Fineasza i Ferba". Pepe odlatuje do domu zostawiając Dundersztyca. Dundersztyc uruchamia inator i jedzie do domu. Fineasz, Ferb i Izabela są po zjedzeniu ciasta. Nagle chłopcom przypomina się, że nie oddzielili Danville od Drusselstein. Baljeet rozwiązuje ten problem przez co Dundersztyc spada do morza. Zakończenie Powtórka części piosenki Drusselsteiński Na Prawko Nasz Walc. Scenariusz By zobaczyć pełny scenariusz odcinka kliknij tutaj. Piosenki * Drusselsteiński Na Prawko Nasz Walc Galeria Stałe elementy Za młody na... brak Kwestia Ferba Co robicie? Wiem co dziś będziemy robić! Gdzie jest Pepe? Wejście do kryjówki Pepe Pepe idzie do drzwi, wyskakuje paczka, otwiera paczkę i tam strój, jeszcze czyta list, zakłada strój i idzie. Dżingiel zła Oto jest Drusselsteiński wydział komunikacji i rejestracji kóz! Szukam dziś książki u taty! Pamiętne cytaty Inne informacje * Okazuje się, że Drusselstein jest napędzane przez maszynę, która jest napędzana przez kozy. * Pierwszy raz Fineasz, Ferb i Izabela odwiedzają Drusselstein. * Vanessa po raz pierwszy śpiewa Dżingiel i twierdzi, że to rodzinna przypadłość. * Prawo jazdy Dundersztyca wygasło 30/12/2012. * Pierwszy raz przez Fretkę znika wynalazek chłopców, przez nieświadome uruchomienie inatora. * Dowiadujemy się, że Rodzina Flynn-Fletcher mieszka na ulicy 2308 Maple Drive, Danville (USA). Powiązanie z serią * Po raz drugi w tytule są placki ("Festyn Plackowy"). * Fretka i Vanessa spotykają się ponownie ("La-Zima","Wiwat, Doofania!","Lalka Mary","Lato to wrażeń moc"). * Piąty raz Fretka trafia do Spółki Zło Dundersztyca ("Jak zostać Ognikiem","To nie dla dzieci" "Biegnij, Fretka, biegnij" i "Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze"). * Trzeci raz w tytule jest początek nazwiska Dundersztyca "Dun" ("Dundowa strona księżyca", "Agent Dun"). Aluzje * Inspektor Gadżet - samozniszczenie listu jest odniesieniem do serialu dla dzieci Inspektor Gadżet, w którym Gadżet po przeczytaniu listu wyrzuca go i list ulega samozniszczeniu. * Dunderki mogą być nawiązaniem do śliwek węgierek. Błędy * Kiedy Pepe wyrzuca list od Monograma, oczy i wąsy są czerwone. * Kiedy Dundersztyc przystępuje do egzaminu, jest praktycznie łysy. Później wracają mu normalne włosy. * Fineasz nie rozwiązuje problemu, iż po ich modyfikacji połowa urządzeń w Drusselstein obraca się w przeciwnym kierunku. * Gdy Pepe jest w samochodzie z Heinzem, kwiatek na jego lederhosen zniknął. W następnej scenie pojawia się on z powrotem. en:The Doonkelberry Imperative Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 3